


Wake Up Routine

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Felching, M/M, Rimming, Somnophilia, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 1 - Face-SittingDerek and Stiles have established their own morning routine.





	Wake Up Routine

Stiles groaned his way awake, tongue already dipping into the cleft pressing against his face, licking up trails of musky sweat. It earned him a chuckle from above, along with a harder grind against his face now that it was clear he'd finally woken. His limbs still felt heavy with sleep, but he managed to drag his hands up, wrap them around muscular thighs and pull the ass down more snuggly against his face, tongue deftly cleaning all the sweat from a morning workout away.

"Come on, quit playing." Stiles snorted a laugh against the hairy cheeks practically engulfing his face, but complied with the request, flicking his tongue over the rim a few times before spearing it and beginning to fuck it in and out of Derek's hole. "Fuck, like that."

Derek's words were punctuated by another deep groan and grinding down, Stiles momentarily losing his breath as Derek's ass cheeks completely covered his face before he remembered himself and lifted enough for air to make it between them. Stiles didn't mind, he never did. He loved being beneath Derek's ass, mouth pressing against his hole, tongue buried inside him. He loved it best when Derek woke him up by sitting his bare ass on his face after a nice long workout. Loved tasting the sweat of exertion first thing. 

Derek loved it too, if the way he was rocking and beginning to moan was any indication. It had taken a little while to convince him, but Stiles was glad he'd kept at it, loved being woken up by his boyfriend sitting on his face. He hated waking up early, but it was so much better now that he just stumbled his way through a piss before collapsing on the sofa, face up and mouth open for whenever Derek would get home. 

Stiles kept working his mouth and tongue, practically making out with Derek's hole, enjoying the drip of his own spit as he tongue fucked it loose. If he could get Derek to agree, he'd spend the entire day having his face sat on, but he could tell that Derek was already getting impatient, grinding down harder, tensing around his tongue, beginning to lift himself up and down over it, riding it like a dildo. Stiles fumbled with his sweats, shoving them down with a lot of effort to get his cock out into the open air, stroking his hand over it a few times, smearing his precome around in anticipation. 

He didn't have to wait long at all before Derek was lifting up and away with a whine, body moving almost too fast for Stiles to see just how he flung his leg up and over, straddling Stiles' hips before grabbing at his cock, angling it up and dropping right down on it. The breath rushed out of Stiles as he was suddenly buried to the hilt inside of Derek's ass, hips rolling at the tight heat surrounding him. Derek does most of the work, which Stiles is grateful for, his brain muddled from sleep and the euphoria he feels every time he gets to lick at Derek's ass. His hands shift up to caress Derek's sides, mouth opening and tongue sliding against Derek's when he leans forward and catches Stiles in a kiss, both of them whining at the shift in angle. 

It doesn't take long after that before they're both coming, Stiles shoving in hard, filling Derek up, feeling the faintest of drips slipping out of Derek's ass. Derek's mess spills between them just after, his ass clenching down where Stiles is starting to soften, cock, rubbing between their bellies as it spurts while Derek sucks on Stiles' tongue. Stiles let's him relax for a few minutes as they come down before tapping on his him, smirking when Derek grumbles about having to move.

"Stop bitching, you know you love this part too." Derek just grumbles some more as he crawls up Stiles' body, shifting around until he's settled half sideways over Stiles' face, leaking hole right at his mouth. He can't fake it with Stiles though, especially when Stiles gets his mouth back on Derek, licking softly at his hole and then sucking gently, eating his come back out. There was no urgency in it, both of them just enjoying the sensations and closeness now that the urgent need to get off had passed. They'd stay like this until Derek got to sensitive or they fell back asleep. Either way, it was another good morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
